


A new home

by Flymetoneptune



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Aquamarine and Eyeball explore earth together, F/F, Fluff and Angst, I'll do my best to write them in character, Original Character(s), POV Alternating, Post-Canon, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, i guess??, it has drawings hello, references to life in homeworld
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27574961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flymetoneptune/pseuds/Flymetoneptune
Summary: Eyeball Ruby and Aquamarine decide to live on Earth and figure out another way to pursue the only sense of purpose and direction they have left: reverenge. Nothing can possibly go wrong. Surely no one is gonna become sentimental.
Relationships: Aquamarine/Eyeball (Steven Universe)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. Arrival of the birds

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting on here, I hope I don't mess anything up... Also, English isn't my first language, so if you see any error feel free to let me know!

―Just throw me. I can break it.

Three seconds later, a loud crash shatters the monotony of the murmuring noise of the city. The apartment is now filled with broken glass and the smell of burnt wood. Aquamarine prepares to enter through the smoking hole in the window.

―Be careful, the shards are very sharp ―advises her partner from inside the building.

She raises her eyebrows. But she shouldn’t be surprised, even less so flattered. After all, the gem with whom she's been fusing, researching human culture, and plotting revenge for the past few months is a ruby, therefore, protective behaviour is to be expected.

―Evidently ―she replies, flying delicately inside.

It’s very spacious, like all the other human residences she’s seen. It’s always quite perplexing to her. “Why is nothing adjusted to their size? Do they dislike having the ceiling close to their heads? Do they usually stretch their arms when walking through a hallway?” she usually wonders. The beryl still can’t fathom the thought of such a big area being a strictly private space. Back in homeworld, only high class gems such as herself would get anything more than a hole in the wall to rest in.

Ruby gives her one last glance before turning away from the window. The blue gem does feel grateful for her companion’s attentiveness, so she silently approaches her and begins to remove the shards that have been tangled in her hair. Not noticing this gesture, her comrade takes her first, cautious steps in what is to become their new home... 

No.

Their new hideout. "Homeworld will always be our only true home", the blue gem reminds herself.

Hours earlier, they had come to the conclusion that finding a place to stay, a shelter to train and get stronger as Bluebird and to learn more about earthly customs would be the next step in their plan to get revenge. They had flown here and there, looking for the best place to settle, but they had been incapable of agreeing on any... Until they stumbled upon one of the buildings known as cinemas, of which Mydad had talked wonders about when Bluebird watched movies with him.

―I want to see more of those movies― Ruby had said―. Let’s live here. 

―It is true that they are very didactic. One of the most useful things that can be found on this planet, I’d say― Aquamarine replied, not wanting to admit how entertaining she found them as well, even though Ruby was aware of it and even shared her liking for those strange recordings―. However, this is clearly a public space. It’s best if we get one of the residence destined areas around it.

And so they had done. 

Aquamarine lets a eager smirk form in her face. Once the right place’s chosen and accessed, any gem will instinctively know it’s time to conquer it, and they’re more than ready to kick out any pesky earthlings that dares to oppose them.

She removes the last fragment of glass from Ruby's hair. The faint sound it makes when it falls to the ground causes the red gem to jump a little and give her a questioning look.

―No need to be so tense ―murmurs the beryl, drawing away and crossing her arms instinctively―. This will be easy. A few organics can't compare to us.

―What’s taking them so long, anyway? ―Ruby summons her chisel and takes a few more steps―. We haven't exactly been stealthy. They should be here by now.

―We might have scored an empty residence compartment.

Ruby’s next reply is barely audible:

―That, or we’re about to be ambushed.

They inspect their surroundings once more, not needing to say another word. 

That’s when they notice it. Something distinct from the chaotic noise of cars and voices in the streets can be heard coming from beyond the hallway. Different sounds following the same rhythmic pattern, concurring notes of varying pitches and instruments harmonizing into what is perceived as a single melody. It’s music. Bizarre, terrestrial music, but music nonetheless.

“I never thought about it before. Music is just like fusion, isn’t it?” muses the blue gem, before immediately having to shake off the swarming memories of the time spent with Ruby as Bluebird Azurite.

They advance through rooms of floral wall paper and light wooden floor, filled with all sorts of unfamiliar items, until they reach what, structurally speaking, appears to be the main area. A room much wider and nicely illuminated. It’s where the music is coming from.

And there’s a human, right there, humming along. 

She’s sitting in a rocking chair that creaks every so often, undisturbed by the smoke dancing in the cold air current that now connects the invasors’ entrance hole with one of the windows in the room, open by a narrow gap. She’s absorbed on a enigmatic task involving colored fibres. 

What’s with her lack of reaction? The music isn’t loud enough to have concealed the crash, not even close! The gems share a puzzled look. The smaller one feels a sudden urge to laugh, but she stops herself in time and just makes a quick grimace to try to express her exasperation at the ―oh, so erratic!― behaviour of Earth’s organics. Ruby smiles widely in response, appearing to be repressing a chuckle herself. 

Oh.

Aqua still hasn’t gotten used to seeing her smile. It somehow makes it harder for her to breathe, even if only for a couple of seconds. Perhaps it’s because she would never have expected to see such a gesture coming from who, at first, seemed like a tough, stoic, emotionally closed off ruby soldier; even less so, directed at her. Yet, it has been happening quite often.

She looks away. She wants to breathe like normal again, not think about her companion’s entrancing, dark scarlet eye.

Suddenly feeling impatient, she flies across the room to reveal herself to the human. “Let’s get this over with” she thinks, forcing herself to focus, “I’ll just distract her so Ruby can get the upper hand”. With an acceptable amount of grace, she lands on a small table near the window and, as soon as she turns to directly face the organic, she confirms with a sly glance that the red gem has understood her intentions and is already sneaking towards the creature. The beryl smiles.

―Greetings, human.

No reaction. Again. 

Despite its seeming convenience, it’s starting to get annoying for the aristocrat. Be it a positive or negative one, she enjoys getting a reaction out of others, and she’s definitely not used to just being ignored like a simple pebble. Not to mention that the way someone reacts always gives her a lot of valuable information about what could be their usual behaviour, their current state of mind and about how she can assure a position of psychological superiority. 

What can she conclude out of this lack of response? She’s not sure. And she doesn’t like not being certain about where she stands in. She detests it.

But she’s not alone against the strange creature. Ruby jumps to the organic’s seat, grabbing one of the wooden bars of its structure to secure a high position and, efficiently as always, points her chisel to her neck. The chair rocks and creaks violently, as if complaining about the roughness of the gem soldier.

Confident in that she isn’t gonna be tuned out this time, the blue gem clears her throat and announces:

―I think you’d be interested in knowing that, from now on, we are taking possession of your cute little residence hole.

―It’s a pretty big one though ―The red gem murmurs, impressed by Aquamarine’s assertion. Tsk, tsk. That’s not the point, Ruby! The point is to make the unresponsive human feel insignificant and intimidated... which seems to still not be working, in any case.

A few awkward seconds pass by.

―I was under the impression human beings were territorial.

―Yeah. This is weird. Besides, she’s not screaming―. Ruby squints as she looks the organic up and down.― And they always scream.

The two gems wait a couple minutes, in which only the music is heard. But the strange creature is really not reacting to them, she just keeps trying to imitate the melody with her own feeble voice as her hands tangle the colored fibers.

Aquamarine finally loses interest. She decides to hover around and examine the objects that catch her eye.

It doesn't take her long to get to the record player.

―Finally. I was getting sick of that noise ―her fusion partner celebrates when Aqua removes the disc to inspect its material.

―What a waste of resources. Look! This barely contains a few minutes of melody,― she explains, running a finger over the markings of the record’s surface―. Why not just use a living human for auditive diversions? They would surely have room for more variety.

Ruby shrugs, not too interested. She continues to grip her chisel, staring menacingly at the organic, who still hasn’t stopped humming despite the interruption of the record’s music.

―Well, y’know. Humans don’t do that. Organics don’t devote themselves to a purpose. ―The frown on Ruby’s face deepens as a gust of wind shakes the curtains and brings in the distant laughter of children―. They just wander around aimlessly. 

―Well, if they usually sing this poorly, I suppose that’s for the best ―she giggles―. I’m not made for singing, but I bet I could do it a thousand times better.

At last, she’s caught Ruby’s full attention. She’s looking at her with curiosity shining in her eye. Not that that’s a good thing. She should continue keeping watch of the organic while Aquamarine explores around. There’s no reason for Aqua to sing the earthly melody that’s got stuck on the back of her mind, no reason to try to impress an already agreeable comrade. Right?

And so, the blue gem averts her gaze yet again and both of them fall back into their roles.


	2. Puzzling hospitality

―I can’t believe our luck. This place is so full of useful devices and information, Ruby! Have you seen this? There are printed records of every kind of crime you can think of! Listen, listen to this one: Murder on the West Expresso, Agathe Christ.

―What in the cosmos is that supposed to mean?

―Whatever! There’s murder on it, so it’ll surely be of use. Oh, how about this one...?

Ruby stops paying attention to the ramblings of her fusion partner to focus on how the quiet and diligent human works, tangling soft looking threads together, again and again, to form a cloth. Not having stopped to rest for several minutes now, she’s been showing an amount of determination the red gem didn’t imagine organics possesed. And she can respect that. 

Could it be that, deep down, even humans want a purpose? The gem soldier bits her lip when a tiny bit of sympathy for the creature starts growing inside of her. If she, too, craves a reason to exist in a world where nobody is given one, then she isn't so different to Ruby herself. Stupid Era 3!

“Who is she making this for, anyway? For herself? Or for someone else?” the gem soldier ponders. The sight of the fabric reminds her of the times she’d seen high ranking soldiers and commanders wear a cape as an addition to the appearance modifiers on their body. She’s always wanted one. Maybe she can get cool accessories of her own now. The thought makes her grin. Not bad, Era 3.

Meanwhile, Aquamarine has stopped her rambling and just mumbles to herself from time to time as she inspects everything. Ruby glances towards her and can’t help but to admire how the water drops left by her wings float calmly around the room, glistening like stars as they reflect the sunlight. Not being completely out of the hydrokinetic force her tear gem emites, the droplets fall in slow motion until she flies near them, in which they move lazily in her direction until she’s too far to keep attracting them. The scene is almost hypnotic and Ruby finds herself staring as the beryl keeps exploring their new home...

No.

Their new hideout. "No ruby soldier ever has a true home. Not even Era 3 can change that", the red gem reminds herself, and she turns away from the sparkling view, back to focus on her chisel.

All of a sudden, the human finally looks up from the needles. She’s done, the cloth is finished. Ruby tenses up. Will she acknowledge their presence now?

She does. In fact, the organic is smiling at her. Why? She grips her chisel with even more force, but doesn’t move it an inch. Should she say something? Should she call Aquamarine?

―You’re finally here ―the human says, with a kind, deep voice. The soldier blinks, trying to process what she has just heard―. Here you go, this is for you.

The human nonchalantly places the newly knitted piece on the gem soldier’s head, and smiles again. However, Ruby notices, her smiles seem empty, closer to be an unconscious muscular contortion than a meaningful expression of a feeling.

―You almost never visit your grandma. I missed you. I’m pretty lonely over here, you know?

―What is that organic saying? ―Aquamarine flies over and gives Ruby a questioning look.

―Don’t ask me! She just started to talk on her own, I swear! I didn’t do anything ―as the red gem says this, the old lady casually stands up from the rocking chair, her white hair gracing the chisel―. H-hey!

―You’re right, you’re not doing anything ―remarks Aqua, rolling her eyes―. What’s that on your hair?

―Shut up, it’s nothing ―she snarls, quickly shoving the fabric inside her gem―. And you... human! Come back here!

―Not yet, not yet, I can’t keep you company yet! ―the creature responds, her eyes fixed on the floor as she walks―. I have to prepare tea and bake something to celebrate you being here. You even brought your friend from school! ―With a slightly tremulous finger, she points in Aquamarine’s direction, without actually looking at her.― What was her name...? She sure has changed a lot, hasn’t she? How many years has it been? Oh, dear, I gotta hurry!

―It’s fine, Ruby. Let her go.

―Huh? Why?

―It appears she wants to make us some offerings.

―Do you really believe what she’s saying? She’s just speaking nonsense!

―It might be nonsense, but she doesn’t seem to notice. ―The beryl shrugs. She’s smirking at the way the human clumsily rushes to the hallway, and Ruby feels a slight pain in her chest when she notices this―. Let’s just keep her.

―What?!

―Think about it! Her human knowledge and abilities might be useful to us, and she’s not opposed to us staying. It would be more of a hassle to kick her out and possibly alert more humans, like that one time Bluebird went to collect “toilet paper”. Besides, do you really think she can ever be a threat to us?

―Well. ―The gem soldier lets herself flop into the rocking chair, arms crossed.― You have a point. But...

―I always do. Besides, having her around might even turn out to be entertaining.

Ruby frowns and clicks her tongue, feeling the anger start to flare up, an increasingly burning sensation in her stomach and throat. She doesn’t want to be amused by the organic. That wouldn’t be useful for their revenge plan! And yet, that’s not the reason Aquamarine’s comment has bothered her, is it? The red gem can’t quite put her finger on the real motive of her growing discomfort.

Aquamarine is staring at her, one eyebrow raised in confusion.

A few seconds later, she begins to talk again, now more mordant than before.

―So, what do you think? She seems to be off colored... or cracked, at best. ―Noticing her comrade’s tense silence, she flies closer to inspect her reaction.― Don’t you agree?

The red gem starts kicking the air repeatedly to rock the chair, trying to keep her cool. Which is hard for a ruby.

―That doesn’t concern us ―she growls.

―What’s the matter with you? Have you already grown attached to the flimsy creature? Didn’t know you were this soft.

―That’s not it! It’s just... She reminds me of...

Oh, that’s it! Ruby’s eyes lit up as she realizes what exactly has been bothering her in the back of her mind. 

Aquamarine exhales and, dissipating her wings, sits on the armrest. She soon has to grab the wooden structure to keep her balance as the chair moves back and forth.

―I’m listening.

Her tone is still condescending, but she seems sincere. She’s also nervous, but Ruby knows it’s best not to bring attention to that detail. Aquamarines are aristocratic gems, always guaranteed to have the loyal, submissive protection of others. Or, at least, they used to be. Now, her companion’s just a fragile, weaponless gem, who is sitting without her wings out right next to an angry ruby with a chisel. Of course, she has no intention of ever hurting her, but she never expected the small gem to trust her to the extent of putting herself in a vulnerable position, only to indicate she is ready to pay attention to what Ruby’s going to say. 

The gem soldier discreetly puts the knife back into her gem to make her feel safer, and clears up her throat.

―During the war ―she begins, looking at her own fingers as she fidgets―, even when a gem cracked, they were usually kept in the army. We had few healing resources, so they were reserved for commanders and only the most efficient soldiers... ―She balls up her hands and presses them against her legs to stop them from trembling―. Those Crystal Gems...! They only seemed to grow in number as time passed! Traitors were under every rock and that... damned Rose Quartz, stupid traitorous diamond, she just kept healing her full army time and time again! ―Ruby finally looks up, turning to face the window, focusing her gaze on the warm, mockingly pink light of the sunset. More composed, she continues.― Back at the time, it felt like the war was just never gonna end. We needed more soldiers. Off-colored gems were allowed to exist and promised a place in society if they brought back any rebel, be it bubbled or shattered. I fought alongside everyone and lost many comrades. Their gems were so cracked they would just fall apart on their own. The Crystal Gems never even conceded the honor of being shattered in combat... 

Her voice cracks as she realizes her eye is full of boiling tears. She bites her lip as she tries to blink them back. A small, gloved hand is resting on her shoulder. When did Aquamarine put it there? Her touch feels refreshing and calming, like water slowly extinguishing the flames burning her from inside.

―Many fellow soldiers couldn’t handle it all. They started calling after gems that were long gone. Mixing up codes of shattered ones with the ones of their current comrades. Repeating fighting motions when we all were taking a break and freezing when we were in an actual combat. Their forms were distorted even if they weren’t cracked. Long story short, they had to be rejuvenated. And I know it’s not really true, but... It felt like losing them. They didn’t remember me, or anything... ―she pauses, and opens her mouth to say more, but she then realizes her point has been made and she can’t find any more words to express herself.

The silence lasts a couple of seconds. Her tears gone, Ruby dares to look at Aquamarine, who, then, speaks up thoughtfully.

―I... had no idea. That’s not what the reports said... Don’t get me wrong, I believe you. Sugarcoating reports has always been a common practice. But, still, I never even imagined... ―she trails off as her cheeks start to turn deep blue in embarrassment. She jumps to the floor and takes some steps towards the hallway.― So... she reminds you of your old comrades, right?

―Yeah. Just a bit. It’s stupid, I know.

―I didn’t say that. I never intended to disrespect...

―Wait. ―Ruby stands up and begins to inspect the room.― What’s that weird smell?

―I don’t smell anything.

―How can you not smell it?

―Ruby. I quite literally can’t smell anything.

Suddenly, the human’s voice fills the room, containing, this time, a faint hint of genuine joy.

―It’s done, it’s done! You’re still there, aren’t you? Sorry for taking so long. You must be starving. Now, let’s all eat!


End file.
